


Anyone Can Be Anything

by YuckyDucky



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Humor, Death, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Slice of Life, Speciesism, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuckyDucky/pseuds/YuckyDucky
Summary: "When I was a kid, I thought Zootopia was this perfect place where everyone got along and anyone could be anything. Turns out, real life is a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy. We all have limitations. We all make mistakes. Which means―hey, glass half full!―we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try. So no matter what type of person you are, from the biggest elephant to our first fox, I implore you: Try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us."Judy Hopps is a ZPD officer, the first bunny on the force. She tries her hardest to keep Zootopia in balance, but sometimes that proves to be difficult. There are some fights meant to be fought, and some should be left well enough alone. The one fight she can never let go of, however, includes the snarky fox that changed her point of view forever. The only problem is, nearly everyone is against it.





	

The outside air was chilly, the mucky brown leaves fluttering throughout Zootopia. Autumn was always prettier in Bunny Burrow, the leaves turning golds and reds and the smell of cinnamon in the air. Pumpkins would be ripe and ready for harvesting, as well as many different squash and gourds. It was always the perfect weather, and all the kits would be outside, raking up the leaves only to jump into the pile. Dad would break out his ugly sweaters and Mom would always have fresh carmelita tea brewed. Grandpa would be sitting in the living room, spooking the kits with his ghost stories before they were all forced to bed. 

It was different in Zootopia, almost like fall was drowned. There was a certain crispness to it, however. Howlerween advertisements covered the many billboards, Gazelle now sporting a fairy costume. Wolves gathered in packs to light fireworks and howl at the moon, celebrating the famous holiday dedicated to them. There was a rich history about it, an ancient wolf monarch decided to end a current stigma about howling, dedicating a night to it. The townspeople were angry that a holiday was given to wolves to act like so called 'savages', dressing up as ghouls and demons and even wolves to taunt them. They still kept celebrating it, however, and it was eventually accepted into society. Judy had no idea if the story was true or not, but it was a heart touching holiday. Even some other mammals joined the wolves howling, mostly other canids. Judy did happen to catch a pig doing it for his friends, a lioness, a rat, and multiple children. Judy even did it herself a week prior. It felt good to support other species for their habits, the good and the bad.

Judy sighed, making her way to her apartment without the usual spring in her step, as she was extremely tired. It had been a long couple of days, an urgent case kicking her tail. She couldn't wait to hit her rickety bed for sleep. The stars twinkled as bright as they could, given the city lights out-shone most of them. She could almost hear her mothers voice from them, reprimanding her for not calling. She was going to have to call a few mammals to let them know where she's been.

The apartment building was located in a shifty part of town, but Judy couldn't bring herself to care. It was what she could afford, and she had done everything she could to make sure it suited her needs. Close to the station, about her size, affordable with money left over for other things. The apartment was her little home sweet home, despite some graffiti outside and losing power every month or two. She had managed it into her own space, and she had grown to like it's little quirks. She headed up the creaking steps of the building, up to the 4th floor, glazing over her shabby abode. The door squeaked as it opened and shut, and she toppled into her bed, groaning into the soft covers. A knock resounded off the walls.

_"Bunny, is that you?"_

It was Pronk, Pronk Oyrx-Antlerson. Bucky was most definitely with him, probably listening in as well. Judy didn't even need to bring her voice above a whisper for them to hear her.

"Yup. Who else would it be?" She replied, shifting onto her back as she stared at the ceiling. 

_"Haven't heard from you for a few days."_

She knew it, Bucky was listening as well, as that was his gruff voice. Judy could barely tell between the two sometimes. She gave a small smile at the thought. Some could say that her relationship with her neighbors were close. She guessed it was true. It was like they shared a solitary island. What is heard through the walls, stays within the walls. An unspoken deal between them. Because so help her she has heard some _embarrassing_ noises from next door. It would make great gossip at the ZPD, but she wouldn't do that.

"I had a long case, you should hear about it on the news soon," Judy stated simply, fishing for her phone out of her pocket. "I have to make some calls about it so you two keep it down so I can do that, ya hear?"

_"Whatever you say, officer."_

Judy seemed satisfied with their answer, sliding and tapping through her phone in a pattern she had memorized long ago. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, giving a warm smile at the screen as her mothers face popped up.

"Judith! I'm so glad to hear from you! I was getting worried there!" Bonnie Hopps exclaimed, attempting to hold the phone steady as she squeezed her way through a crowd of bustling children. 

Judy chuckled. "Shouldn't they be in bed by now, mom?"

"Papa Hopps has got them all riled up again," Her mother groaned while rolling her eyes. "Sometimes I don't know how I put up with it all... Speak of the devil..."

"Hey!! Is that Jude The Dude??" Her father interjecting, sliding in next to his wife to appear on camera. 

"Yep, it's me alright. I'm sorry for not calling lately, I've been working a big case," Judy sighed, shifting into her pillow.

Both parents looked suddenly worried. "What about?" Stu Hopps asked, eyeing Judy's face carefully.

"Oh, you know. Some child got lost and the mom was all freaked out. It was nothing to worry about though, he wasn't abducted or anything. He just wandered too far from home and made the mistake of taking the subway... several times."

Bonnie smiled. "Well, I'm glad you pulled everything together Judy."

Judy grinned despite herself. "Oh, I barely did anything. The canines on the force did the most work, I just helped figure out a few more details and looked around. Haven't got any sleep though."

"Still, I hope you know that I'm very proud of you-"

"And so am I!"

"Stu, quit interrupting me," Her mother said in a tone that made him shut his mouth instantly. " _We_ are both very proud of you. You're doing things I never thought... a bunny could do... and that's something special right there. You keep working hard, and maybe I'll send you some of Gideon's pies."

"That's not necessary, but thank you. I really appreciate it you guys..." Judy beamed at her parents, her nose twitching a bit.

"Well, we outta let you rest! Still have to work in the morning!" Stu said.

"Mmhmm, yeah, I can tell you're tired you sweet thing."

"Yup," Judy didn't even bother defending herself. "Night. I love you."

The last few seconds of the call were choruses of 'love you too's and the sound of glass breaking. The phone stilled on the image of a pretty pissed off mother and a frightened father backing away. Judy chuckled. If she timed it right, all the bunny kits would be in bed in approximately three minutes twenty-eight seconds. Her family was always telling her how proud they were of her lately, as if her parents hated themselves for congratulating her on being a meter-maid back on her first day in the force. They meant it too, when they said they were proud, and Judy couldn't help but cry the first time they told her, right after the Nighthowler Incident. Part of her thought her parents weren't proud of her, so it was like breaking some of Judy's walls she never knew she had. 

She flipped through her phone till she found the profile of her best friend, Nicholas Wilde. The profile was simple enough, the word 'Slick' appearing in bright white letters at the top, a picture of him with tears in his eyes as he looked beyond the camera. She would get hell for that photo if he ever managed to find it. Judy took it secretly while her and Nick said their goodbyes as he waited for the bus to the academy. Despite himself, he was crying by the time the bus pulled up. Right after she managed to snap the photo, he grabbed her up and squeezed her into a hug, something she never expected from him. The words he whispered were like daggers suddenly striking into her, and she would never forget them.

_Judy... Thank you.._

He had used her first name, and thanked her for no reason at all. She hadn't done anything for him, he had to prove to himself he was more than just a fox. She didn't do that. But, Judy was lying if she didn't admit that her eyes got glassy, and she waved frantically at the bus as it left, taking Nick with it. She would also be lying if she didn't say that she ran after that bus for who knows how long. 

She missed him, she missed him a lot. He had been gone for two months, and they hadn't even known each other that long. But, she missed him to her core, and she couldn't exactly explain why. It didn't matter, really. She picked up the phone again and pressed the button to call. It picked up only after two rings.

"Aughhh, Carrots you know my schedule better than anybody.." Came a groan from the other side of the screen. It was pitch black, the only light coming from his phone screen. Even then, she could barely make him out.

Crackers.

"Oh gosh! Nick, I'm sorry!" Judy piped, gritting her teeth at her own stupid mistake. Trainees always went to bed early, and then they get up early. She was an idiot to call him so damn late.

"It's fine Fluff, just let me throw on something and head to the bathrooms so my bunk mate won't tear my tail off," Nick mumbled, standing up with the phone. 

It was just then and only then that Judy realized he was only wearing boxers.

"EEK!" Judy threw her phone on the bed, covering her eyes with her paws. Her ears lit up like the distant fireworks going off. 

"Heh, I knew bunnies are scared of foxes but I thought _you_ knew better."

"Shut up and put your clothes on you dumb fox!"

"Sly bunny."

He tossed his phone on the bed, a loud crash emitting out of her speaker. There was a little rustling, but it didn't really take long. Judy could hear the tap of him picking up his phone, the footsteps. She chuckled at her childish antics. 

"All clear!~" Nick sing-songed, his voice echoing off the bathroom walls.

Judy snatched up her phone, glaring at the smirk he wore on his face.

"Can't blame me, you're the one who called me too late," Nick shrugged, looking strange and foreign in only a T-shirt. 

"I'm sorry, I've had a long day. Paperwork galore!" Judy griped.

"Speaking of which, where you been?" He leaned against a sink, keeping his voice low as to not disturb the others.

"Long case. Missing child report from a mother. This panda cub traveled all around Zootopia! Took even Wolford a long time to figure out where he was!" She exasperated, flailing her free arm in the air.

"So, you found him?"

"Course we did, we were working over time to find this kid. He had gone on the subway, thinking that it would take him back home, but no. Poof he suddenly appeared in Savanna Central! POOF now he's in Tundratown! It was ridiculous!"

"How many nights have you stayed up, Carrots?" Nick asked, looking displeased.

"About two, Chief said I didn't have to work the second night. But I managed to find out what subway station he would be at next. Wolford caught him right before he got on another damn train."

"Why are you even calling me, you should be asleep," He mumbled.

"I know, but we managed to find him earlier then we thought we would. The mother made us all gift baskets. It was a strange case," Judy shook her head, looking out the window briefly at some fireworks.

"Those wolves driving you insane yet?"

Judy scrunched up her nose. "No. Nick, I don't even see what problem you have with howling. Sure sometimes it's hard to sleep because of the festivities, but it's a holiday."

"It's just very canine," Nick replied, rolling his eyes. "It's looked down upon, especially by felines. Tail wagging, panting, stuff like that. You know how I am."

She did. He didn't like being judged, he probably avoided things like that.

"I actually caught a lioness howling once," Judy smiled at his reaction, his face twisted in surprise.

" _Really?_ Sounds like you're having quite the party down there."

"I did as well, you know."

Now Nick just rolled his eyes. "Bunnies are so festive."

"You should too, someday when you're back. It's kinda... therapeutic in a way. Like you're letting go," She grinned. "It's nice."

"Maybe I'll do it for you, Fluff. Listen though, I gotta go. I'll get in trouble for not being in bed," He shook his head, starting to making his way out of the bathroom.

"Okay Slick, keep it up at the academy. If you don't make valedictorian you'll be in trouble with _me_."

"Ooooh, so scared!" He said sarcastically, resulting in another glare. "I'm joking Carrots, I know you're stronger than me."

Judy smirked. "Good. Bye Nick."

"Bye."

The phone call ended abruptly, Judy getting up to change and put the phone on her desk. Her entire body ached for sleep. The case had gone well, and she almost completed all the paperwork for it. Meaning that she could actually do another case tomorrow. It was probably gonna be another complaint about the noise or some drunk setting off a firework incorrectly. But, at least it wasn't sitting at her desk all day. She slipped into an over sized t-shirt, seemingly falling into her bed.

She was out before she hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy. I tried writing this first chapter before, but I knew just how awful it was and had to scrap it. I wrote this one to give you a kind of perspective on the way Judy interacts with the things around her, and her relationship with Nick Before everything started. I was going to just put 'Halloween', but I knew that since the animal world came to be different than the human world, there would have to be something to explain it. I hope it doesn't sound stupid, and it makes sense in the world. Let me know if I made any mistakes! Also, this chapter is short compared to others into the future. This is a prologue. So, keep that in mind when the next chapter is significantly longer. I tried really hard to keep the flow of this chapter simple, but since it is mostly dialogue, let me know if it sounds a little choppy. I'll work on it in the future. :)


End file.
